


Two Chosens

by agendernightmare



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Gen, prosperous sylvarant au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agendernightmare/pseuds/agendernightmare
Summary: Zelos Wilder, a Chosen on the Journey of Regeneration, meets Colette Brunel, a Chosen much younger than him, but seemingly so happy with her lot in life. When he finally manages to talk to her, he only has one question.
Kudos: 4





	Two Chosens

“Doesn’t it bother you, Colette?”

Colette tilted her head to the side, giving Zelos a sidelong glance. In the short time she had known the other Chosen, he had seemed to deliberately avoid her. Always on the other side of camp during meals and keeping to the back of the group when they were traveling. Even during their introduction (courtesy of a very enthusiastic Lloyd), his expression seemed to go blank as soon as it was mentioned she was Sylvarant’s chosen. She thought he was shy at first, but he was loud and boisterous around his sister and his bodyguard. Why did he pick now to speak up? “Huh?”

“You know, being the Chosen.” Zelos was perched over a small cliff that was near camp, his eyes kept on the horizon. His arms wrapped around his legs as he held them close to his chest, it was like he was afraid they’d get away from him. Or given recent events, that they might get taken away. “It’s your own life, don’t you wish you could live it the way you want to?”

Colette tapped her index finger to her cheek, before giving a small “hmm.” “Well, yeah, the Church likes to try and make me act and think exactly how they do.” And sometimes they succeed, she thinks to herself.”But when people see me out there, they just seem so happy. Plus, it helps me support my friends! I couldn’t really ask for anything more... “ Because she knows they’d refuse, and even if she’s a poster child for the Church, she still has people waiting to take her place. “Shouldn’t you be happy though? Everyone’s looking for a way to try and save you!”

Zelos gave a humorless chuckle, shifting slightly on the ground. “But what if there isn’t a way?” He raised his head from his knees, eyes lidded as he looked down to the grassy floor beneath his perch. “Sure, I’m going to do my best to keep going. But what if all we come up with is dead ends? What if we get to the Tower again and all I can do is hope that Martel wouldn’t pit me against my friends-”

“She wouldn’t do that!” Colette exclaimed, her hands tightening into fists. Neither of them spoke for a moment, before Colette sat down next to Zelos, “I’m sorry… I can’t imagine what it was like to have lost so much like you did. I shouldn't have snapped at you.” The goddess was a touchy subject for her, especially now after hearing about the horrors Chosen on the Journey faced. “Really though, I think you’re quite brave for coming this far. If it were me, I wouldn’t know if I could do it.”

The older Chosen seemed to hold himself tighter, “I don’t even know if I can. When it gets down to it, when we get to the Tower and I have to make a choice. Even if things go well, I...” He trailed off, looking off into the distance. 

There was a long pause as Colette tried to figure out what she could say, anything that might help. She began to speak again, but Zelos didn’t listen. Just kept looking out over the plains in front of him. She rose from the grass, brushing a few stray blades from her outfit. “I’ll leave you alone… but. I really think you’ve done well. But it’s easy to say that given how much easier it was for me as a Chosen.” She looked back, and smiled, despite the fact he wasn’t looking. “I must be a pretty pathetic Chosen, huh?”

They didn’t talk to each other for the rest of the day. But Zelos didn’t go out of his way to avoid her when she sat with him at breakfast the next morning. And maybe that was good enough.


End file.
